Daughter of Ipswich: A New Turn
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What if the Book of Damnation forgot about another Family of Ipswich?A family of untold power and strength.What if it was a family of Slaves?Meet Amber,the africanamerican daughter of Ipswich
1. Chapter 1

Amber's Profile

Age:17

Eyes:Green,glow white

Hair:Long,Brown

Personality:Quiet,very shy but very smart.Also seen witha black leather journal.Some of the students think she's mute.

Style of Speech:Very eloquent,sometimes sarcastic. That is,when she does speak

Style:Gothic Bohemian.

Height:5,2

Powers:Can control fire,fly,and speed heal.Unlike the SOI,her eyes glow white.

What do you think of her ?


	2. Chapter 2

I am not mute. I'm just a little on the shy side that's all. My name is Amber and I am seventeen. I thought me moving back to Ipswich would be better for me. Maybe it would be better if I left Chicago and my dad's death behind. I am a senior at Spencer Academy and should have the privileges that come with being a senior. But I have the respect of a flea. God,I love high school. Today is a new semester in Hell and I am determined to make it a good. I think I have grown. I haven't been back to Spence in six years and haven't seen anyone yet. But for some reason people keep staring at me. Hopefully someone hasn't recognized me. When I lived here I was the creepy weird girl who was of course,mute. But that is all about to change. Yeah right. I can hear the whispers and the laughing behind my back, and can almost feel my eyes glow white. They tend to do that when I feel scared or threatened. Things also tend to catch fire too. Yeah,I'am a bit of a freak. It all started when I was 13. On my birth-day I was hit by a car-best birthday gift ever! Anway,I went right through the windshield and had glass all around me.But I was okay,not even a scratch. I managed to freak out the driver though. But that was just a beginning. Aaron Abott was teasing me abut my hair and I accidentally st him on fire. Yeah but's that not the weirdest part,that same day,I woke up with a sorta tattoo on my shoulder. It had a V going through a circle on it. My mom that I had got it-boy did thought one hell of a fit. But now all that's change. My mom is alcoholic space -case and my dad is dead. I was sent back to Ipswich by my aunt who didn't think staying with my mother was the best idea. I couldn't blame her. She became a bit abusive. She started hitting me – I still have the bruises from her last draw-back. But I am not a mary-sue girl who cries when her mommy gets mad. I 've learned a lot though- its better if you don't tell anyone. I go past the trees and feel someone watching me. A boy, kinda hot, kinda cocky, staring at me. . Aaron Abott. That sarcastic smile didn't fool me. He always pcked on me when we were younger-but I set him on fire. I can tell by the way he' staring at my breasts that he doesn't know hwo the hell I am. I walk with my head down into the dorm and find my room. I am replacing a girl named Kate and rooming with a girl named Sarah. I knock on the door and a guy opens it. I am so freaked out that for a split second I think my eyes glow white. He notices. A blond girl walks into the doorway.

" Hi,I'm Sarah. You must be Amber. Come in,your stuff just arrived." She pulls me in.

There are three others boys sitting on her bed. " This is Pogue,Reid, Tyler,and my boyfriend Caleb." She points to the boy who opened the door. They all nod in my direction.

" Where are you from?"

" Chicago."

" What are doing here.?"

" My dad went here."

" Ah,you're doing it for Daddy,how sweet." says Reid.

" Actucally my dad's dead. " Pogue slaps Reid on the arm.

" I'm sorry." says Caleb.

" It's okay.",I look away.

" Do you want to go out with us tonight? We're going to this bar called Nicky's" Sarah asks.

" Sure." I put stuff down and accidentally put my hand on the searing hot radiator. I rear back. Sarah walks over,and grabs my hand, I wince.

" Are you okay ?" She looks over my hand. Its burnt,really bad.

" Um,yeah." I grab my hand back. In less than a second it's healed. Caleb looks over, suspicious .

" I gotta go. It was nice meeting you all." I hurry out the door,but I can feel Caleb's eyes still watching me.

Oh,look I made friends.

AN: Don't worry it gets better. I know this story probably sucks right now.


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

"She seems nice." Sarah says,

" She seems kinda hott." Reid says

" She is. She always been." Caleb mutters. Sarah turns around sharply.

" How do you know her ?" Sarah ask This could be a long story

" Actually we all know her." he says

" We do?" says Reid.

"Yeah. We've known her since kindergarten.Everybody thought she was a freak but she is really nice once you got to know her.Aaron used to pick on her all the time but she never said anything.Anyway she moved right after we aquired the Power." Caleb explains

"Wait,are you talking about Amber Van Helen?.Silent A. That's her ? Damn,she grew up !" Reid exclaims,Caleb just roll my eyes.

"I wonder what's she doing back.." Tyler says aloud

" That's what I'd like to know. You guys I swear that I saw her eyes turn white when I opened the door.And when she burned her hand.Not even a mark." Caleb says

"What,you think she's a witch?" Reid jokes

" I don't know. But I know what I saw. Her eyes change colors -like ours only her's we're white. I don't know but I intend to find out." He says firmly.

" I can try talking to her." Sarah offers

" Thanks,just be careful." Caleb,says kissing Sarah onn her forehead.Without another word the Sons of Ipswich left.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's POV

I feel like I know those boys.They seem so familar to me,especially Caleb. It was really weird when he kept staring at my hand after it healed.I know,I just know he saw my eyes change color. I just had to get away from his eyes.I thinks he knows about my powers but no matter what I have to hid them. I don't know why but every time I use my power I feel weak and and like something is always watching me. I walk out the door and into the woods. Somehow I make it Amber-this weeping willow I found when I was six.I went here to escape my mother's drinking and from Aaron Abott. I run my hand over the A I carved out when I was ten. As I do all the memories of before I left come flooding back: Aaron teasing,mother's parties,and these four boys.Oh god,I can't remember their names. What I do remmber is them being rich,powerful,and popular and my existence was almost unknown to them.What were their names ? Wait a second-Pogue,Reid,Tyler and Caleb-Sarah's friends.No way. No wonder they looked so familar.They grew up. From what I could remember they were always making trouble or in it,Caleb was kinda their leader and he kinda kept the others in check. They were never mean to me and never called me " Silent A",the nickname given to me by Aaron Abott. But they kinda forgot about my existence(Pogue sat on me twice).I was invisble to them. Except for that one time when I set Aaron on fire.He had said something about me and Caleb hit him and I was crying so hard and got really mad.Two seconds later,Aaron was on fire. I ran all the way home and the next day we moved to Chicago. Oh god,what did everybody call them ? Um Sons of Somethings... The Sons of Ipswich. I didn't recongnize them,except for Caleb's eyes and they sure as hell didn't know who I was .But that doesn't matter anymore.. I am not the weeping will that I was in eighth grade-I won't let that happen. I wipe the tears from my eyes and brush the dead leaves off my shirt.

_"Amber." _A voice whisphers in my ear,somethings hot breath on my neck.

" Who's there ?" I say my voice barely audible to my own ears

_"Amber." it says again_

I turn around and nothings.The breeze that had surronded me becomes a strong wind.

" Show yourself." I say bravely.Yeah right.

"_ We want it,Amber."_ the voice says again.

" Want what ?" I ask the sky.

" Want what ? " I repeat ,a little louder.

_" Your blood." _It finishes and the wind becomes teriffying loud. I bolt.

I run through trees and slip on wet leaves,crashing hard to the ground. My jeans are ripped at the knee and my knee is pouring blood.Pain rips through me like blades.

It takes five minutes for my knee to heal. I manage to make it back to my dorm room without fainting. I open the door and luckily the boys have gone.Sarah's there.

" HeyAmber-Oh my god,what happened?" she takes in my ripped clothing.

" I took a walk. I kinda got lost." I lie

" Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

" Yeah,I'm fine."

" Are you sure ?" she asks

" Yeah.Are you still going out to Nicky's ?' I ask changing the subject.

" Yeah.Amber,do you mind if I ask you a question.? she says

" Not at all.Shoot" I say willingly.

" Do you know Caleb ?" she asks,Caleb must have recongnized me and told her.

" Actually yeah. I lived in Ipswich until I thirteen. We weren't exactly best friends,but I was in school with him and the other boys.Sorry,It took me alittle while to remember them.They've grown up." I explain

" Oh. Caleb told me about you.How that asshole Aaron Abott used to call you-"  
" Silent A." I finish

"Yeah.But don't worry I'll never call you that.I'm pretty sure The other sons won't either." she says smiling

"They never did.It just Aaron this annoying red head named-

"Kera ? Yeah, she's a bitch." she laughs

" Totally." I laugh in agreement.

" How's your hand.You burnt it pretty bad this morning." she says looking it over.

" It 's a lot better thanks." I say

" Um,I'm heading to Nicky's with Caleb right now.You wanna ride ?" she asks putting on her jacket.

"No thanks.I'll drive my car.And I kinda want to get the twigs out of my hair first." I say

" Okay.But you're not at Nicky's in the next hour- send out the Navy to come look for you." she jokes. and leaves.

I'm happy but I can't get that voice out of my head.

_Your blood_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing !

Here's the next chapter !

General POV

Nicky's was crowded. Sarah crained her neck to check for Amber.

" Do you see anywhere ?" she asked Caleb

"See who ?" asked Pogue

"Amber,I saw you looking at her." Tyler says.Pogues ignores him

"She said she'd be here in an hour.It's been two. I'm getting kinda worried.Before I left,she came back. She looked kinda freaked out and sick.She told me she had gotten lost in the woods." She explains

"Did she say what she was doing in the woods ?" Caleb asks,his eyes flashing

"No.But she talked about you.She actually remembered all of you about five minutes after she left. And Aaron" She explains

" That's true,I guess. I don't hink she's dangerous at all.I mean she always been a little strange.There was that time when we were 13 and Aaron was picking on her and his pants caught fire. I think she has powers,like ours." Caleb confirms

" Do think she has any connection with Chase.I mean its only been a couple of months." Pogue says

" I don't know but we should ask-

" Oh my damn." is all Reid utters

They turn around to see Amber standing by the pool table. Like a goddess,Amber's long hair gathered at her breasts. Ripping jeans and a corseted top hugged her curvy figure.She wore a silver crescent moon ona long chainaround her neck. She looked around,her eyes glittering,doubtfull.

" Amber ! Over here!" Sarah called. She spotted them and walked over. She smiled and took a sit next to Pogue who was gaping at her beauty.

" Hey,thanks for inviting me." She said

" No problem. " Sarah said.

" Listen,I haven't been completely honest with you all." she said.Caleb looked at Tyler supiscously.

" About what /" asked Caleb.

" I don't know if you remember me but I went to school with you since kindergarten. I left in eighth grade. You probably know me better as 'Silent A' I didn't realize who you all were until about five seconds after I left." She laughed nervously

" Of course,we remember you. We kinda wondered what happened to you. You left so suddenly. What do you remember ?" Caleb asked

" Um,we weren't exactly friends." she mutters,embrassed.

" But that's about to change." Sarah,said smiling

"So what do you remember about me ?" asks Pogue

" Uh,in seventh grade you sat on me. Twice." She admits,blushing. The whole table bursts out in laughter. Pogue turned a beet red

"Sorry." he mutters

" Hey,it's okay.We were kids back then.We didn't know better. " she says,looking into Pogue's eyes

" Well,I'm glad you're back !." Reid exclaims

" Me too.." Pogue says,never taking his yes off Amber's face

" Me too.Even though I just met you." Sarah laughs Tyler and Caleb laugh in agreement.

" I am too." Amber agree sheepishly

" Consider us your new friends." Sarah says.The SOI's drink in agreement

" Thanks.Just as long as you never call me-

" Silent A ? Oh my god,is that really you ?" a shrill voice cuts in Amber turned around to see a red-head standing behind her

" Kera." Amber confirmed grimly

"What the hell are you doing here ? And with them ? Hey Aaron,come her, Silent A's back. So,what's up, are you still Mute ? " she asked innocently

" Ah,Kera.Still Bitchy as always."Reid said

" Screw you,Garwin." Kera yells.

" Kera,what's going on ? I was-" Aaron says but stops in mi-sentence when he saw Amber.

" Hello Aaron." Amber said

" Oh my god.It can't be you.You've grown up." He says checking her out

" And you're still the same asshole."Amber says.

" Watch what you say,freak." Kera threatened..

" Come on,let's go." Caleb says as Aaron's friends joined the increasing crowd As they turned to leave,Aaron grabbed Amber's wrist,twisting it. She yelped in pain.

"Let me go,Aaron." She commanded

" Or what ?" he challenged. Amber tried to get out of his embarce.But he grip only got tighter

" Consider this a warning." He whisphered in her ear and shoved her into chair. She fell hard unto the ground. Not a moment later,Aaron was on fire.He put himself out but in a flash,Aaron was pinned against the wall by Pogue. Tyler grabbed him off of Aaron.

" Not here,Pogue." They walked to where Amber had fallen.

" That's it. All of you,out !" Nicky yelled

Meanwhile, Caleb and Reid helped Amber up.

" Are you all right ?" Sarah asked.

" I think so. " She muttered ,holding her side

" Are you guys okay ?." She asked,Tyler and Pogue,who had saddled up beside her.

" Yeah but Aaron's not." Reid said.

" What happened back there ?" asked Caleb

" I don't know." She said

" Come on,let's get out here." Caleb said. Amber stood up but stumble.Luckily Pogue caught her.

" Easy. Come on, we're taking you to the hospital." said Pogue,as he steady her.

" No! ." She blurted out

" Why not ?" asked Caleb

" I'm fine,really. I gotta back." she said softer.

" Are you sure ?" asked Sarah

" Yeah." She said,grabbing her keys

" I'll walk you to your car." Pogue offered.

" I'd like that." she said.

They set off with Pogue's arm around her. He was dissapointed when they reached it.

" This is me ." She said sadly She unlocked it and turned back to Pogue

" You know,you didn't have do that back there." She admitted

" I wanted to. Call it making up for me sitting on you when we were ten." He laughed

" Thanks. I forgive you." she said,getting into her car,

" You can get back okay ?"

" Yeah.I know this place like the back of my hand." she said,she closed the door.

'' Good night ." she sais as she started up the car.He walked away.

" Pogue ?" he heard someone call. It was Amber. She ran right up to him and kissed him

" Thank you." she said as she could force herself to let go and get back in the car.

" You're welcome." Pogue muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I decided to change that last chapter:

Heres' the new chapter:

Sarah's POV

" I had a great time tonight." I say,kissing my boyfriend.

" So did I. Would have been even better without the bar fight though." he says laughing

:" Yeah. Aaron is such a prick. I thought Pogue was going to kill him after what he did to Amber." I say. Amber looked pretty scared when he grabbed her.

" I think he likes her. " I confirm. This will be good since he misses Kate so much.

" I think so too. I hope she's okay. She didn't look so good when Aaron shoved her into the chair. Didn't you think it was weird that she didn't want to go the hospital ?" He ask suspicously

" Yeah that was wierd.But I'm sure Pogue took care of her. " I say

" Took care of who ?" I look back to see Pogue behind us.

" Where's Amber ?" I ask

" You mean she isn't back yet ?" Pogue says alarmed

" I don't know." We all race down the corridor to my room. I unlock the door to find Amber's bed still made

" You don't think there was an accident do you ? She might have gotten lost." I say

" Or that prick Aaron did something. I swear if he put a hand on her again Ill" Caleb interuppts

" Wait there's a note on your bed." Caleb hands it to me. I read it out loud.

" Sarah,

I won't be home tonight. There's a family emergency with my mom and I'm staying over there tonight.

I'll be back for class tomorrow. I'll be fine-don't worry about it.

Yours truly,

Amber" I finish

" So she's with her mom.She's okay." I say

" I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow.Bye Sarah,see ya Caleb" Pogue says blushing

" Bye Pogue." I say. He leaves

" Yeah I definately think he likes her." I say

" Good night.Sarah."Caleb says kissing me

" I love you Caleb."I whispher. He leaves

Well,that was night

Amber's POV

I was in my car when I got a call from the housekeeper saying that my mother was in one of her moods again. I drove back to the dorm and left a note for Sarah.I didn't want anyone to get worried.

Or suspicous

My head hurts and for some weird reason won't heal.What is going on with my powers? I mean I set Aaron on fire at Nicky's after he pushed me into a table.And then Pogue beat him up. God,he is such a good kisser. But I don't know if I can lie anymore. But what am I gonna tell him- I have superpowers. Not exacrly date conversation.

I reach the front door of the estate when I hear a glass break. Mary, the housekeeper openes the door

" Oh thank god,you've come.She's having a fit. She had a lot to drink at the country club and Puddy drove her home.She's been drinking since she go home miss" Mary says

" No problem. Um leave me alone with her okay?" Mary all to happily obliges

I find my mother in the front parlor,throwing around dishes with a cocktail in hand

She throws one near my hand.

" Get out!" She screams. I just walk up to her and take the dish out her hand

" Mom,it's me,Amber." I say. She shoves me on to the ground

" I said Get out!" She screams again.

" Mom,have you been out?" I ask her calmly. It like Jekyll and Hyde

" Only to the golf house,darling. I had a couple of drinks with some friends,sweeheart." She replies sweetly

" Mom,you know you shouldn't be drinking. The doctor said-"

" I know what the doctor said Amber,and I don't care!" She says.She switched back to Mrs. Hyde

" Come on,let's get you bed." I say leading her up the stairs

She rears back and slaps full in the face. The ring on her finger scraps my cheek,drawing blood. I almost lose my balance and fall back

" You are not my father!." You will not telll me what to do! Who do you think you are? Your father?" She says.

That I can't take

" I have to get back to school.Goodbye mother" I say simply and leave her on the stairs-know sleeping.

I go out the door and walk to my car and get in.

I reach my dorm just before the curfew bell rings. I open the door to find Sarah sleeping. I close the door gently

I quickly undress and get into bed,my tears leaking out onto the pillow.

Mom,what happened to you?

* * *

Morning. 

I wake up and get dressed. The door opens and Sarah comes in from the shower

" Hey,what time did you get in this morning?" She asks drying her hair

" I actually didn't stay the night.They didn't need me to stay." I say I didn't want to stay

" Is your mom okay?" She asks

" Yeah,she's fine,she just got a little scared.She there by herself." I lie

" What happened to your face?" She asks, gripping my cheek. My hands fly to my bruise cheek

" Um,I smacked into a door last night-I'm not that coordinated." I lie again

" I see you later." I ask, straightening my tie and grabbing bag.

Later

It's not until classes end that I see Sarah and the sons again.

" Hey,Amber" Pogue says putting his arm around me

" Hey." I say.

" Hey Amber,there's a party at the dells tonight, you coming?" Sarah says

" Uh,I dunno. I have so much homework to do." I say

" Please,come! It wouldn't be any fun without you." Pogue says

" Okay,I'm in." I agree

" You sure you can come freak?" A voice says behind me

I turn around to see Kera standing behind me

" What's that supposed to mean,Kera?" Pogue

" I'm just being concerned Pogue.I mean if I had a mother-"

" What about my mother,Kera?" I saw angrily. Nobody is supposed to know about my mother

" Well,my mom was at the golf house last night and who did she run into- your mom!" She says with mock glee

" Shut up Kera!" I yell,catching the attention of other students.

" Well,she told me that your mother was so-"

" Back off Kera." I say

" What you mean,they don't know,Amber,I mean you didn't tell them?" She says

Sarah looks at me

" Tell us what,Amber?" Sarah asks. Pogue looks down at me

" It's not important,let's just go,please." I beg ,tears rolling down my cheeks

"Not to you tell us what's going on." Pogue says

"Well,I tell you. My mom said your mother was so drunk that she was hanging all over the bartender."

" You evil bitch." I scream,lunging at her.Pogue grabs me

" Well at least my mother isn't a drunken whore." She says laughing

I couldn't take it anymore,I ran out of there.

" Amber! Amber wait." I hear Pogue and Sarah yell,but I don't stop until I reach my car. I fumble for the keys and start the car and speed down the road.

I don't like running from my problems,but this time,I'll make an exception.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter

Oh and I changed it abit.Amber ran out into roads-she didn't take her car.She walked

* * *

Sarah's POV

"_ You sure you can come freak?" A voice says Amber._

_Oh great,it's Kera..._

_Tell us what,Amber?" I ask. Pogue looks down at her_

_" It's not important,let's just go,please." She begS ,tears rolling down her cheeks_

_"Not to you tell us what's going on." Pogue says_

_"Well,I tell you. My mom said your mother was so drunk that she was hanging all over the bartender." Kera says_

_" You evil bitch." Amber scream,lunging at her.Pogue grabs her back_

_" Well at least my mother isn't a drunken whore." She says laughing and walking away_

_Without another word,Amber runs outside in the pouring rain_

_"Amber! Amber,wait!" Pogue _and I both say.

We all head outside to see Amber nowhere

" So that's what she was hiding from us. Her mother's an alocholic." Caleb says. He knows all to well about that subject

'' Where did she go?" I ask

Pogue walks over to his bike

" I'm going to get her." Pogue says

" Pogue it's dangerous out there. " Caleb says

" I don't care. I'm gonna go check the roads." He says rides off

" Come on,we'll take my car and check the roads too.She can't have gotten far." I say.grabbing me coat

" I'm coming with you." Caleb says

" We'll stay here,in case she comes back."Tyler says

" don't worry,we'll find her." Caleb says

I hope so.

* * *

Amber's POV 

I keep running until I reach the roads. I hate to admit but I am lost. I wish this never happened. None of this. I just wanted everything to be well normal. I wanted nobody to know about my mother. I mean she isn't a whore,god I could kill Kera. She just has problems with alcohol since my father died.I mean she just greieving. Sorta. Well,there goes my good life. Pogue will never want to date someone like me. I guess I should head back. If this the way back.

" _Amber..."_ the voice from the woods is back. This time coming from the forest next to me.

" What do you want ?" I ask.Okay,I'm hearing voices now

"_You know what we want_..." it says. this voice is different it sounds more threatning.But I have no choice but to listen..

" What is that ?" I ask ina shaky voice. My hands are shaking but I can still drive

" _Your blood_..." Same message as before. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me.

" Whatever the hell you are,show yourself" I command in my bravest voice which is a squeak.

" _If you insist..."_ it says almost seductively. Hot breathe increases on my neck as a thick wind surrounds me.

A figure appears in front of me,its back to me. But I know that shape anywhere.

" Daddy?" I ask it. The thing turns around. Its not my dad. Its eyes are blood-red and irs skin is whiter than snow. I scream, walking backwards. The road is slipperly as the storm gets worse.

" Daddy's not here today." it growls and lunges at me. I run for it. It throwing me back with a flick of it's wrist.

I smack my head on the ground. The thing walks foward menacingly. I crawl backwards. It reaches a claw at me and then vanishes in flames. I think I set it on fire.

What the hell was that? I reach to the back of my head and feel wetness.

Blood.

I get up dizzily,waiting for my powers to work. I can't heal

Thunder and lightining explodes in the sky. I got to get out this storm.

I spot a ditch on the side of the road and climb in.

The trees spin around me and everything goes back

What is going on?

* * *

Where could she be ? We scour the roads and the woods but nothing. 

" Caleb,I'm getting worried. Its like she dissapeared into thin air. What if she's hurt ?" I ask. Oh god,please let her be okay

" Oh,I could kill Kera. This all her fault. " I say

" I wish Amber would have told us though. But somehow I think there's more t the story." I say

" What do you mean?" He asks looking at me

" I think her mother hits her.She's come in with bruises alot. I mean she visits her mom alot." I say trailing off

" I just hope she's okay." I say sadly

" Don't worry, we'll find her. Any word from the others ?" he asks,his eyes on the road

" No. I can't get a signal because of the rain." I say. He stops the car and takes my phone,his eyes turn black.The phone moves a bit then nothing.

" Try it now." he says starting the car up. It still doesn't work.

" Nothing. Maybe we should head back. The storm's getting worse. Maybe Pogue found her but can't get to us. At least we can get to a phone there."

" Okay." he agrees and we turn back. When get back to the school,we Tyler's Hummer but no Pogue

" You couldn't find her ?"Tyler says

" No.I trying to call you but the storm's knocked the phone lines out. I had no choice to come back. I just got here." I say

" I think its time to call the cops. " Tyler says

" I say we wait ten more minutes and then tell the Dean." Caleb says

" Okay. We'll wait." I confirm

But how long this will take I don't know.

* * *

Amber's POV 

I couldn't sleep- my ditch wasn't exactly a featherbed.The rain soaks my clothes and I am freezing. Ican't exactly feel anything.

I close my eyes-engulfing tbe darkness that surrounds me...

" Oh god,Amber! " I hear someone behind me and felt two fingers of my neck, checking my pulse. I came to my senses fairly quickly and opened my eyes to see Pogue kneeling next to me, looking scared

" Pogue?" I asked. I felt the back of head. It had healed. I guess my powers are working after all.

" Oh thank god.Are you hurt?" He says

" I'm fine. " I shivered.

" Why don't I believe that?" he says laughing

" Can you stand?" He asks

" Yeah. " He helps me to stand. I stumble but he catches me. At what could of been a romantic moment, I cough. He puts his hand on my forehead.

" You're burning up. Come on,let's get you back to school.." He picks me up gently and places me on his motocycle. I shiver violently as the rain pours harder and harder on my back-almostpaniful

Not as painful as the creepy thing that just attacks me

What does it mean? Why is it after me?

R&R R&R will discontinue if not reviewed soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah,I decided to add another little detail-Amber has full blown diabetes.Don't worry more action is coming in the following chapters so please review! Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Sarah's POV

" Alirght students,there is no going out in this storm.The power is out for now.So you boys will have to stay here until it comes on." The dorm adivsor says and leaves. The boys( excepts the sons) cheer The room is lit with candles almost eerily.

" Okay,I think we've waited long enough.We gotta tell someone she's gone missing." I say

" All right." Caleb says

" This is all that bitch Kera's fault." Reid says

" What you say about my girlfriend?" A voice said. It's Aaron's. And he brought company. Kera

" I said she's bitch. Amber's gone missing because of her. This is all your girlfriend's fault." Reid repeated calmly

" Isn't not my fault she ran away.She just couldn't face the truth." Kera says

" You are a cold-hearted bitch." Reid says

" I'm warning you,Garwin.Say another word and-" Reid polietly interuppts

" And you'll what? Push me like you did Amber? Didn't you mother ever teach you it's not nice to hit girls?" Reid says stepping foward

" Come on you guys,we gotta go find the Dean." Caleb says stepping in front of Reid. Tyler comes back in the room

" They're here. I see Pogue's bike." We all rush to the window to se Pogue pull in. With Amber.

He has his arms around her.Her clothes are drenched and she is shivering violently

"Amber! Where've you been? Are you okay? " I ask a million questions at once. She looks a little overwhelmed as Pogue guides her to a seat.

" Ah, is the little baby okay?Does she want her mommy?" Aaron says his friends and Kera laugh

" Shut up Aaron."Caleb says

" Oh wait,her mommy too busy boozing and Daddy's dead." Kera says

" Kera, you are such a bitch." I say

" No,it's okay Sarah." Amber dizzily stands up and walks over to Kera.

" Don't you ever talk about my father,you witch. You haven't the slightest idea,do you.? What can your words possibly do to me now? . My father's dead. And my mother's sick. But congratulations to your stupidity. Your life is utterly perfect. I mean you don't you don't have to go visit your father at a cemetery,do you? You don't have to hide alcohol from your mother,do you.? You don't have to take hits with smashed glass from your mother when you everytime you take a glass from her hand,do you?" You don't have to leave your eight grade graduation because your mother passed out do you? Amber says standing. Kera just stands there stunned.Ambers coughs.

" Do you?" Amber yells. The couch sparks .I stamp it out. Pogue stands up.

" It's okay Amber. You don't have to explain anything to these idiots." I say. Amber walks even closer to Kera,and Kera backs away slowly, a bit scared.

" You know I could probably scratch your eyes out right now. .But then how could you look in the mirror at yourself ?.Amber says,faltering a bit

Kera and Aaron just look at her and leave.

" Whoa." Tyler says

Amber looks at us, and turns away.

" Amber,are you okay?" I ask.

" I don't feel well. I'll talk to you guys later." She says muffled.

" Amber, wait.We just want to help you." Caleb says She turns back to us ,her eyes red.

" I'm sorry but you can't.Not even if you tried." She turns and walks up the stairs.

" She is not okay." I say

" I'm gonna go talk to her" Pogue says

* * *

Amber's POV 

I know they just want to help me but they can't. I mean,what am I supposed to tell them? I' a diabetic witch? That's a great way to keep friends.They probably think I'm crazy enough as it is.I walk dizzly upstairs to my room and I walk through the door to see the thing from the road sitting on my bed.It slams the door behind me and locks me in it. I'm trapped

" Leave me alone!" I say. It throws me into my wall-shaking the enitre room.

" I want your blood, and I always get what I want!" It vanishes.

Why is this happening to me?

I push myself up against the wall and curl up in a ball next to the toilet. The door opens and it's Pogue.He looks all around the room.

"Amber,are you in here?" He says but he spots the human ball on the floor on the bathroom.

" Amber,Amber, look at me." He grabs a hold of my chin and lifts my face up to his.

" Are you all right?"He asks,his hand stroking my hair

" Yeah,I'm just a little weak,okay? " I reply.

" Come on,let's get you up."He helps me stand

" Do you want to talk about it?' He asks

" There's not much to talk about.She's right,my mother's always wasted ."I turn away as tears come.

" It's not fair. She's all I have.And she has no idea who I am- well most of the time." I say.He holds me and wipes away the tears from my eyes.

" You have me. You have us." He says, his hand in mine

" Ah isn't this sweet?" A voice says behind us. It's the demon thing. Suddenly,we're not in my dorm room but outside a big barn.

" Where are we? Who are you " I ask it

But suddenly it takes human form. A boy's form.

" I think your boyfriend can answer this one." It says. I look at Pogue but his eyes are pitch black

" Oh my god." I say. He's like me

" Chase" He says angrily

* * *

" Leave me alone" ,I say,throwing it against the wall. It sends me flying into a barn window. A piece of glass.enters my arm. 

" Amber!" Pogue says, trying to get the glass of me.

" Leave her alone! He says and he throws the boy into the wall

' Ah,Po,I see you're looking better." The ''boy'' says, throwing Pogue into the wall. He falls down,unconscious

" No!" I run to him but the demon pops in front of

" Now Amber, did you really think you get away?" It asks, a knife in hand.

* * *

Sarah's POV 

" I guess she was telling the truth.I thought she was going to kill Kera." I say

" Did you see that flame,that came out of nowwhere? I think she's like us Caleb." Tyler says.

Suddenly Caleb's eyes change color.

"Caleb,what is it?" I ask

" Somebody's Using." He says simply

" It's not me."Reid says

" Pogue's in trouble. " He says. We rush up the stairs to my room and open the door to nothing.

" Where did they go?" I ask

* * *

Amber's POV 

" Leave him alone !" I say,T he thing screams as I light it on fire. It vanishes.

Pogue stands up and his eyes change back

" Are you okay?" I ask him

" I can explain." He says

" You don't have to.." I change my eyes to white

" You have powers." He says

" So do you." I say

I step foward but the demon resurfaces in front of me

" Told you I always get what I want" He says, brandishing the knife.

Pogue pushes me out of the way and the demon's knife slips into his stomach. Pogue yells.

" No!" I scream

He collaspes to the ground and and I hold him in my arms.

" What have you done?" I say, the demon vanishes laughing. I turn around to pogue who is bleeding heavily. " Hold on,you'll be okay.Everything will be okay.Somebody , help me!" I yell. Suddenly the whole world melts away.

We're back in my room.But how?

We find ourselves surrounded by the other sons who's eyes glow black like Pogue's.

They have powers too.

" What happened?" Caleb asks.

" Oh shit." Reid says taking in Pogue's wound

" Pogue what happened? Where d id you go" Caleb says kneeling down.

" It was Chase. He tooks us away to Putnam Barn ... He stabbed me... She's like us Caleb." He explains pointing to me, and showing Caleb his shirt

" Chase is back?" Tyler asks

". Caleb gently lifts his shirt,examing his wound

" It's deep. Get the nurse." Caleb orders.

I know what I can do. But I am so weak,it could kill me.I have to do what is right. I guess it's now or never.

' No!" I yell

" What? He could die. "Tyler says

" I can save him. Do you trust me? I'm not bad. '' I ask

"I trust you."Pogue says,looking deep into my eyes,panting.

"We trust you."Caleb says his hand on my shoulder.

" Stand back.' I say. I feel my eyes turn white

"You weren't lying. Your like us" Caleb says.

I put my hand over his wound concentrating deeply. I will my powers to heal him .I feel a white -hot energy surge through me. I open my eyes to see his shirt dry and his wound gone.He stands up.

" How do you feel?" Caleb asks

" I feel great.You saved me."Pogue kisses my forehead

" You can heal " Caleb says.

" Yeah,but I can't control it. I say panting,I feel really weak. I haven't had any insulin since brekfast. I feel my hands start shaking.

" Hey,. Are you okay?"Pogue says

" I just need to sit down." Pogue helps me to a chair

" Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale." Sarah says

" Yeah.Healing takes a lot of power .I haven't had to heal like this since I went through a windshield when I was thirteen. Healing others take a lot more power and strength out of me. That and I haven't um,taken my medecine since eight this morning. ."I explain.

I open the cabinet and take out a small bag. My hands shake violently. I will them to stop.But they don't

" What medication? Amber, what are you on?" Caleb asks I open the bag and take out a needle

" Are you a junkie? Geez you have some secrets. It's kinda hott. "Reid says

" She's diabetic,dumbass." Tyler retorts. My hand shakes as I struggle to inject it into my arm.Pogue bends down next to me

" Here, let me help you. My mom's diabetic." Pogue says. He takes the needle from my shaking fingers He gently lifts my sleeve and inserts the needle. I wince

" Sorry." He blushes

"Thanks." I say

" Will you be okay?" Caleb asks

" I'm fine.I used to get sick when I used my powers too much. My diabetes just makes it worse. "I say A bell rings. The curfew bell

"We gotta go."Tyler and Reid leave,whileSarah and Caleb go outisde to say goodnight

" I'm glad you're all right.I got really scared for you" I say

" You saved me.I guess you're my hero."He says

" Maybe I guess we're even.'' I lean into his face and we kiss. So passionately that I have to draw back

" Are you sure,you're all right?"He says his hand in mine.

" I'm much better now that I don't have to hide my secret." I say

" And I can tell you mine. Tomorrow." He says,he kisses my hand

"You can trust me. You can trust us. "He says.

" I know. I love you." I say

" And I love you."Pogue says

Maybe being here is not so bad after all

R&R R&R R&R R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Amber's POV

I wake up the next morning to find myself smiling. It's Saturday , and the sun has finalyy come out of hididng...

All the events of last night flood back to me, the demon,me healing,Pogue and fiinding out that the boys have powers.

They know my secret. I practically cream..Fianlly there are others like me. Maybe they know a bit more about where their powers came from than I do about mine.

" Good morning,sleeping beauty." Sarah walks in,drying her wet hair

" Hey," I say

" How are you holding up?" She asks sitting next to me on her desk

"I'm okay, I guess.Now that everyone knows my secret.." I say

" Don't worry about it.Hey, when I first found about Caleb,I was a little freaked out too. But you could say I'm sorta used to it know." She laughs

" Thanks.So do you have any idea what you're going to say to him?" She asks

I almost forgot about that little detail. I think his my boyfriend now

"Well, since I found out that my now boyfriend has magical powers like me, I have not a clue." I admit

" Well,, you better start getting one ." She says,handing me a note

" What's this?" I ask

" A letter from your secret admirer also known as Pogue Parry. He dropped it off this morning while you were sleeping. Go on,open it." She says.

My heart flutters as I open it.

I read aloud

" Dear Amber,

I don't know what I could possibly say,I've never met anyone like you before.

Meet me outside the fountain at noon.

Pogue.." I finish

" What time is it?" I ask

" 11:30" She says

I run to the bathroom and get dressed so fast I almost put a shoe on my hand, and a charm braclet on my calf

" I'll see you later." I say running out

" Bye." Sarah yells

I practically sprint to the foutain to see Pogue's motorcycle.

He turns around and looks at me and smiles

" Hey." He says

"Hey," I say back

" I think you some explaining to do." He says laughing

" As do you." I say

" Come on,let's go for a walk" He reaches for my hand and I take it

We walk along campus pass the soccer fields and the library in silence

" So,tell me ? How did you get your powers?" I ask him

" Well,long story short,their were four prominient families in Ispwich with great and terrible power.They made a vow of silence

but their was another family with power as well and the power passed down to us." He explains

"What about the fifth one?" I ask

" You met him last night. ." He shook his head

" Okay my turn, what about you?" He asks

" I have nothing really to tell. I mean I was only thirteen when I got my powers and that marking .And then I moved away .After my dad died,I moved back here.And here I am." I explain

" I'm glad you're here Amber."He says taking both of my hands in his.

" Me too." I say

" You know you can trust me,right?" He says serously

" Yes." I say

" I love you." He says

" I love you too." I say

I leaned in and felt his lips brush against mine.I kissed his softly once and then harder again. His hands wrapped around my waist

and pulled me closer to him.

I feel his hand in my hair and close my eyes

Maybe,just this once I can have a normal life.

Sorta

Suddenly my phone rings.

I groan

" Hello?" I growl

"Amber?" My heart gets caught in my throat

It's Pogue

" Pogue?" I whispher. I turn around to see the demon boy from last night smiling

He grabs the phone from my hand

" I'm sorry,Amber's gonna have to call you back." Pogue's features melt away

I scream and his eyes turn red.

"Now,Now,we can't have that can't we?" He smacks with the back of his hand and sends me flying.. I fall onto the ground.

Pain explodes in my stomach.

Why am I always geting my ass kicked?

" Stay the hell away from me! What do you want?" I yell,sturggling to stand up.

" Someone who wants revenge,Amber. And I know exactly how to get it. Hell you should want it to" He grabs me and pins up against a tree.

What's that suppose to mean?

His hand wraps around my neck

" Say goodnight witch" He smiles

I feel my eyes change color and power surgers through my body like electricity.

" Goodnight." I say as flames utterly engulf him

He screams and lets go

I run like hell

I feel the world spin around me

Great,what could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

Sarah's POV

"God,I feel so stupid. How could I have not seen through him." I yell

"It's okay Sarah.It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Caleb says gently

" Where do you think he could have taken her?" Reid asks

" And why does Van Helen sound so familar?" Tyler says looking it up in the Book of Damnation

" You know Gorman gonna kill you when he finds out you took the book of damnation out." Caleb

" Yeah well, we'll get to that bridge when we cross it." Tyle says

" That's it. I'm going to go put Chase in a grave so deep that he won't be able to crawl out of hell again! Pogue yells and grabs his helmet.Caleb grabs him by his coat.

"Pogue wait,you don't even know where you're going?" Caleb says

" I don't care." He says stuggling otu of Caleb's grip

" Come Pogue,be rational." Tyler says

" You don't understand.She saved my life. Now it's my turn. I love her." He says

Suddenly a whirlwind enters my room out of nowhere like a tornado.

" What's happening?" I scream over the wind.

" I don't know." Caleb says shielding me from the wind

Suddenly,Amber drops from the ceiling

" Amber!" We all say

She opens her eyes and blinks

" Well,this certainly isn't OZ."She says

Pogue walks over and helps her up

" Are you all right?" I ask

" Yes."But then doubles over,holding her stomach.

" Okay,no." She says,falling back.Pogue picks her up and puts her on the bed.

She puts her hand over her wound and closes her eyes. When she opens them again her irisies are white.

But nothing happens. Her eyes change back

" It's' not working. He did something to me." She says, Suddenly,Pogue holds her hand and his eyes turn black

" Hold on. Just concentrate." Amber nods weakly and closes her eyes and opens them again. They are white again

Suddenly the blood around Amber's stomach clears and she opens her eyes.

" Are you okay?"

" Boy, am I really starting to hate that question.I fine. Thanks to you." Amber turns around to face Pogue.He hgs and kisses her forehead.

" I'm just glad you're okay." He says

" Oh you've got to fuckin kidding me." Reid says. He was sitting next to Tyler looking at the book.

" What?" Caleb says

" According to the book,there was a sixth family in Ipswich.They were a family of slaves who worked in the Danvers House."Tyler says

" Go on," Caleb says. Tyler looks hesitant

" Are you sure you want to know the truth Caleb?" Tyler says

"As sure as I'll ever be."

" Um, the slave family name was Helen. According to the book, James Danvers had an affair with one of his servants-Hattie Helen and she became pregnant with a baby girl,Viney, extending his powers through his bastard daughter and his bilogical son. But since the 18th century, the power in the bloodlines vanished. Until now,I guess." Tyler explains

" Wait a minute,that would make Caleb Amber's half-brother." I say

" I can't believe I never knew this. My father never told me." Caleb says looking downcast

" Caleb,it's okay.You know now.We know now." Reid says

" I can't believe my ancestor raped a girl.Why would he do something like that?" Caleb yells and looks back at Amber who looks a bit shocked

" I'm sorry Amber.This is all my family's fault. My stupid family's fault."He says. I put my arm around him

" It's allright,Caleb.You can't change the past." Amber says

" Wait do you know what this means?" Pogue says

"Gee,more great news. What?"Amber says

" Because you are Caleb's sister you are one of us." Pogue says

" Which means you are a Daughter of Ipswich. The Daughter of Ipswich." Pogue finishes.


End file.
